


Bow For Your Lord

by ASingleStripedSock



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Anal, Begging, Biting, Blood, Bottom Sammy, Captive, Choking, Doggie-style, F/M, Hand Job, Ink, Ink Consumption, Ink Kink, Kinky, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Making Out, Master/Pet, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Monster Bendy, Not really though, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Religion Kink, Rough Sex, Stripping, Tail Job, Tentacles, Voyeurism, a lot of licking, and boy does he know how to use it, bendy does sorta bottom at one point, bendy has a penis, bendy has a tongue, bendy has a vagina, bendy has whatever bendy wants okay, bendy is gross, cursing, did i mention ink, horn licking, lol sammy gets it in the butt guys spoilers, only a little bit though, power bottom bendy, profuse amounts of ink, sammy is a whiny bottom, slave play, slight non-con, the biggest bottom the world has ever seen sammy, there's so much frickin ink, what even are they, where do i even begin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-04-06 17:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14061849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASingleStripedSock/pseuds/ASingleStripedSock
Summary: The story of a demon and his loving prophet, told in the form of five chapters of porn.





	1. Dreams Come True...

**Author's Note:**

> So! This is my fic, I’ve poured my heart and soul into it, Samdy is my life, here it is. I have four other parts already written that I’ll be posting periodically. I wanna give the readers some time to recover, you know. But basically, there’s smut every chapter, it’s so kinky it should be illegal, have at it my dudes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sammy can't hold back his feelings for Bendy any longer, and simply has to confess to him. Which leads to some...interesting results.

     Sammy Lawrence watched as Bendy strutted through the hall while chatting with Boris, causing that familiar heat in his groin to return. It was after hours at the studio, and he had stayed late to work on a song for the newest episode of the show. He lit a cigarette and put in his mouth, letting his mind wander to what the demon's ink would feel like dripping onto his chest; his high-pitched voice muttering into his ear about how filthy and perverted he was for enjoying what he was doing to him. Roughly, Sammy used the heel of his hand to push down at his growing erection with a grunt. He had to face it, his fantasies would remain simply that: fantasies. Bendy was...Bendy had no time for creeps like him. If he even HAD any genitalia, there was no way he'd even point them in Sammy's direction. So, doing his best to push his lewd thoughts of the ink demon out of his mind, Sammy turned back around in his chair and got back to work.  
     This didn't last long though, in no time his cursed fantasies were slipping back into the front and center of his mind. With a huff, Sammy ran a hand through his hair and put his cigarette out. He couldn't live like this. He had to at least try; to know what would happen if he asked such a ridiculous request to someone he craved as much as Bendy.  
     His wooden chair squeaking as he stood up, Sammy took a breath, tried to puff his chest out, and left his office to go find Bendy. He repeated what he was gonna say over and over, until he saw Bendy in the kitchen, sitting on the counter and picking at a can of bacon soup boredly. Immediately a lump formed in Sammy's throat and he forgot everything that he had rehearsed. It was like an aura of demonic radiance emanated off of the creature; he felt unworthy to even be in the same room as him. Loosening the collar of his shirt, Sammy cleared his throat, only to immediately regret it as Bendy looked up at him.  
" **Oh, hey Sammy! Doin' some good songwriting for me, I hope?** "  
"U-uh yes, B-Bendy." Sammy stuttered out a response, feeling beads of sweat growing on his forehead and on the back of his neck.  
Bendy seemed to pick up on his nervousness, and raised an eyebrow.  
" **Everythin' okay there, Sammy? Ya need somethin'?** " He asked, setting down the can of soup next to him on the counter.  
"Uh- y- well-" Sammy took a moment to close his eyes, breathe deeply, and step forward.  
"Bendy, I would like to make a humble request to you," he stated, trying to keep his voice from wavering.  
" **I'm listenin'...?** " Bendy replied curiously, crossing his legs and bouncing the one on top idly.  
"I would,-" Sammy gulped, trying to maintain eye contact with the demon. "I strive to please you, B-Bendy. And it would bring me...great satisfaction, if you would allow me to...please you in a way that, I never have before." He managed to utter, his heart seeming to be beating a thousand miles an hour. He nervously tugged on his tie as Bendy smirked.  
     The demon chuckled, sending a chill down Sammy's spine and sparking his nethers to life once again. " **...Really?** " He finally said.  
"Y-yes...Bendy." The composer replied, not having taken a breath for quiet a few seconds now.  
" **Well...** " Bendy considered, placing his chin(?) between his thumb and index finger in a thinking position. " **I've never thought about...what it would be like to... _ya know,_ with a man before,** " he considered thoughtfully. " **But I suppose...if ya want me THAT badly, which,** " he then glanced Sammy up and down, causing the man to almost pee himself with anxiety. " **clearly ya do, I'll let ya...see if ya can seduce me. Whaddaya say, huh?** "  
Immediately Sammy nodded his head. He closed his eyes, entering the proper headspace, and kneeled for the ink demon before opening them again.  
"My Lord~" he began.  
Bendy looked down at him with interest.  
"Your beauty, is like no other creature I have ever laid eyes on. Truly, a marvel to behold. My mere mortal eyes...are hardly worthy enough to even gaze upon your greatness, my Lord. You...without you, my life would be worthless."  
With every word the human said, Bendy's smile grew a bit wider. His tail flicked back and forth with slight excitement.  
"My Lord...will you be so kind, as to grant me permission...to place my filthy, unworthy flesh upon you?"  
" **Mmm, I suppose so,** " Bendy consented with feigned nonchalance.  
"Thank you, my Lord. I am forever in your debt. This is an honor of which I have never been granted before..." Slowly, Sammy bent down and kissed Bendy's foot, inhaling the smell of pure ink as he did so. It made him lightheaded in the most pleasant of ways. He then continued, placing kisses up Bendy's leg with all the care and devotion he possessed. In the process, the dirty blonde locks sticking out in front of his forehead brushed Bendy's leg, staining the tips black with ink. When his mouth arrived at the demon's knee, Sammy looked up at him with black-stained lips and hopeful eyes.  
"Does this please you, my Lord? Would you allow me to go on?" He asked.  
Bendy looked down at him, slick, black tongue poking out from between his teeth. " **Yes, ya may~** " he replied.  
"Oh, thank you," Sammy praised, raising his hands up to carefully grip on the demon's bottom. At this, Bendy's tail stilled in surprise. He looked down at the human, curious as to what he would do next.  
     Carefully, Sammy picked up the demon and carried him over to one of the chairs at the table where the workers at the studio normally took their lunch break. Sitting down, he placed Bendy on his lap so that he was standing on his thighs, and they were at eye level. He gingerly placed his hands on Bendy's hips, using his thumb to rub back and forth on where his hip bones would be. He then moved them to the demon's horns, and began to lightly stroke them. Immediately, Bendy let out a quiet moan.  
" **Yes, there,** " he said, his eyes closing in pleasure.  
"Yes My Lord. I only wish to please you. Tell me what I must do, and I will do it," Sammy stated, rubbing at the horns and earning a couple more pleasured sighs from the small demon. Suddenly, Bendy plopped down on his lap and wrapped his short legs around his torso.  
Just feeling Bendy's weight on his groin got Sammy going so bad he struggled to contain himself. But he had to, this was all about Bendy after all.  
" **Lick 'em, Sammy. Lick my horns.** " The demon ordered, his eyes still blissfully closed.  
"Yes, my Lord." Sammy replied, eagerly running his tongue over Bendy's horns. The taste of the ink was bitter and awful, but it barely registered in Sammy's brain from all the dopamine that was pumping through him.  
" **Mm, yes...more...** " Bendy breathed, placing his gloved hands on Sammy's chest and practically setting fire to his skin where they rested.  
Without hesitation, Sammy took the left horn into his mouth and began to lightly suck it. Bendy let out a small growl in pleasure, his voice only slightly deeper than his normal high pitched tone.  
" **Yeah, that's it...** " he mumbled, his fingers tightening into a grip on Sammy's shirt.  
Moving to the other horn as he did so, Sammy placed a deft hand on the small of Bendy's back. Reaching down to rub at the area between Bendy's legs with his thumb, Sammy gazed down at the creature with delight in his eyes. Understanding what he was wanting to do, Bendy promptly created a hole in his ink where Sammy had placed his thumb as he unbuttoned Sammy's shirt.  
     Within a few moments, Sammy's suspenders were dangling from his pants, shirt unbuttoned with the collar down around his biceps and showing his bare shoulders, and pants unbuttoned as he kissed the ink creature passionately and ground himself against him. Breaking the kiss, he had to ask, "Bendy, my Lord, are you sure you are willing to allow my unworthy...shaft, to enter your flawless form?"  
Bendy was a dripping mess, dripping with ink, sweat, and clear consent.  
" **Yes, Sammy. Now come on, please, I need this,** " he answered, grinding hard down on the human's throbbing erection.  
"Yes, yes my Lord. I will." Sammy said, hurriedly kicking off his pants and underwear to reveal himself to the demon, who looked with wide eyes.  
" **Hoooly...** " Bendy marveled.  
Sammy blushed. "Is...my Lord pleased, at the sight of my lust for Him?" He asked.  
Bendy nodded, open-mouthed. " **So that's gonna go,** " he pointed at Sammy's erection. " **in me.** " he pointed at his small little body.  
"If that is what my Lord desires, yes." Sammy answered.  
"...Well alright!" And with that, Bendy hopped onto him, causing them both to see stars at the sudden impact and rush of sensation.  
After taking a few moments to get used to the feeling of each other, Sammy held an open-mouthed Bendy and began to move him up and down on himself, causing them to both heave and moan in pleasure.  
"This...is surely...the greatest moment, of my life, my Lord," Sammy gasped, nearly delirious with ecstasy at this point.  
" **Ya...ya ain't seen nothin' yet, Sammy-boyyyy...** " Bendy replied, his head rolling around on his shoulders loosely as his tongue lolled out of his mouth. After a minute or so of pleasured groaning, deep breaths, and muttered praise from Sammy, he asked, "My Lord, may I...may I climax yet?"  
" **N-no not yet. Stop.** "  
The dopey smile immediately faded from Sammy's face. "Stop...?"  
" **Yeah stop. I'm gonna show ya somethin'.** "  
"Alright, my Lord. Whatever you wish." Sammy replied, doing his best to cease their mutual thrusting onto each other and removing Bendy from his now-caked-with-ink shaft.  
Bendy plopped down on Sammy's bare legs and smacked his lips, blinking a couple times as if to bring himself out of a stupor. Mind no longer quite so clouded with pleasure, he stood up and hopped off Sammy's lap, turning away from him.  
" **This'll only take a second...** " he promised.  
And then, before Sammy's very eyes, Bendy transformed into a tall, thin monster that dripped heavily with ink. He turned around to reveal ink dripping down and covering his eyes, as well as a massive, black, ink-dong. Sammy's mouth fell open.  
The creature's voice came out in a low, almost distorted version of Bendy's.  
" **Bow to me, Sammy. Show you Lord how much you really adore him,** " the creature demanded.  
     Immediately, the human dove out of the chair and bowed for Bendy. "My Lord," he shakily begged. "do with me whatever you wish, I am nothing but your toy to play with,"  
Standing up, Sammy immediately began to place needy kisses and licks up and down Bendy's enormous length, stroking it with his hands all the while.  
"Please my Lord," Sammy moaned, before looking up at the monster with ink smearing his face and sincerity in his eyes. " _destroy me._ "  
The creature's smile somehow widened even further, as a predatory growl escaped his inky throat with a gurgle. " **On your hands and knees, slave.** " he demanded.  
Quickly Sammy complied, scrambling to his hands and knees so that he was facing away from Bendy.  
" **Mmm,** " Bendy considered the human for a moment, who was absolutely trembling and drenched with sweat, before slowly lowering to his knees and scooting up behind him. After tearing the human's shirt off with his teeth, he pressed his chest to Sammy's back, coating him in ink. After a few almost animalistic huffs of breath, Bendy pressed his mouth to Sammy's ear and purred,  
" **Now, let's hear this music director sing~** "  
At the last word, he forcefully shoved his length inside Sammy, who shrieked with pain from his immense size. Tears spilled from his eyes and he felt like he was about to pass out, but he had to do it for Bendy. The flesh around Bendy's girth absolutely seared with pain and he felt as if he was going to tear in two at any moment, but he had to do it for Bendy. Every moment of his life had led up to this singular moment; this was what he was created to be:  
wrapped around Bendy's cock.  
     Sammy could barely speak. When he tried, he only let out a pained croak. Bendy grinned down at him, slowly removing all but his tip from him, then slamming himself back in. The human cried out again, just as Bendy knew he would. After a few more repeats of this, Sammy's shrieks of pain evolved into Bendy's name spilling from his lips over and over again, tears rolling down his cheeks and pre-cum dripping from his tip.

     Down the hall, Alice Angel and Borris laid in their cots and stared at each other wide-eyed, unable to block out the sound of the discourse happening in the kitchen from their ears, much less get to sleep. It was absolutely traumatic, to put it plainly.

     After a few more minutes of Sammy begging to cum and Bendy denying him, right when he was at the brink of climax himself, Bendy once again leaned down so that his mouth was to Sammy's ear.  
" **Cum for your Lord, you filthy sinner~** "  
At this, Sammy immediately cried out with pure elation as cum shot out of him in stream after stream onto the floor below. At the same time, Bendy pumped his load into him with a roar of enthusiasm, like a lion impregnating his mate. As soon as he was done, Bendy pulled out and his shaft liquified into nothing but a puddle of ink on the back of Sammy's legs. Sammy, at the same time, immediately collapsed onto his stomach, feeling his softening member against the cool wood floor. Almost every inch of him was covered in ink, and he felt as if he could not possibly be any more satisfied than he was right now.  
     Standing back to his full height, Bendy spoke to the human, whose consciousness was fading fast.  
" **If I am your Lord, then that means that you are my prophet. You are mine and mine alone, and you do everything I say. Everything. Do you understand?** "  
"Yes my Lord...yes..." Sammy replied in a hoarse whisper, before his vision went black.  
Bendy then shrunk down into his normal tiny form, grinning in his usual fashion down at the absolutely spent human.  
" **Good!** " He said, his voice back to its normal high-pitched and cheery tone.  
And with that, the demon skipped out of the room happily.

     As Bendy entered the room where him and the other toons slept, the other two of them stared at him with absolute horror at what they had heard.  
Bendy got into the middle cot with his usual smile, Alice to his left and Borris to his right.  
" **...Joey doesn't have to hear about this, right?** " He asked, in more of a demanding tone than a worried one.  
They shook their heads, afraid of what he would do if they gave any other response.  
" **Gooooood~** " and with that, Bendy tucked into bed and fell asleep, leaving his two friends to lie awake and try to banish the memories of tonight from their heads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wally comes in in the morning and just sees Sammy laying naked passed out on the floor in a puddle of ink-


	2. Welcome Back~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy had thought his escapade with Bendy was just a one-time thing, but the little demon ended up dragging him back for more—much more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for coming back for part two! Sorry this took so long to update, school really hit hard for a while. But now I’m out for the summer, so I’ll have much more time to update!  
> Hope you like chapter 2!  
> See you~!

     It had been a couple weeks since what Sammy liked to call "The Inkcident". (Hey, it wasn't the best play on words, but he was getting paid to write music, not puns.) If you asked his coworkers, they would probably say that he had gotten jumpier recently. And, they would be right, but there was much more to it than that.  
     Sammy had definitely experienced a spike in paranoia since The Inkcident. Although there wasn't REALLY any plausible way anyone could know, that wouldn't stop him from jumping and waffling his words around whenever someone asked about Bendy; for instance, where he was.  
     Before, he would stare annoyedly at the person for a moment, before taking his cigarette out of his mouth and uttering, "...No."  
     But now, he would tense up, feel his face grow warm, and blurt his "Uh, what? I don't know where Bendy is why would I know where Bendy is WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME-" spiel.  
     And, unfortunately, this did the opposite of deter people from wondering what was going on with him.

     Especially Susie Campbell—the voice actress of Alice Angel who Sammy had seemed to have been romancing for a while—noticed he'd gotten distant. She would often come into his office, to listen to him play his piano and watch him scribble down music notes in his notebook. During that time they would usually converse normally: talk about their lives, and flirt a little bit with each other of course. But now, Sammy would always tense up whenever Susie came in the door. She would try to talk to him, but he was relatively unresponsive. She tried to just blame it on his workload; his work had always come first during the day. But, something gave her the feeling that whatever he was going through wasn't that simple...  
     Then, there was Bendy. Bendy, was obviously...a huge issue. He had become like a little sibling who acts like a perfect angel when people are around, but when it was just him and Sammy, his eyes would narrow and his grin would widen with malevolence. Sammy's joints would seem to lock up and his lungs would feel like they were full of lead.  
     The demon would liquify into a puddle of ink and slide across the floor, then reappear right next to him.  
" **Saaaammyyyyyy...** " he would purr into his ear.  
Sammy would say nothing, stare locked straight ahead.  
" **My proooopheeettt~** " he would continue.  
That was when Sammy would break.  
"Y-y-yes my Lord," he would respond weakly.  
" **Are ya workin’ hard for me, Sammy?~** " the demon would ask.  
"Of course my Lord. ...So hard." Sammy would breathe.  
Bendy would chortle, and his gloved hand would begin to travel down Sammy's chest.  
" **You're not talkin’ about your work anymore, are ya S- OH HELLOOOOO, JOEY!** "

     In a flash the demon would be back to normal, chatting playfully with his creator who had just happened to walk in the room, leaving Sammy to sit there sweating bullets and trying to act natural.  
     Yes, that was about how it went, with a few variations of course. And no matter how many times it happened, it never got easier to get over. Sammy often wondered if his life would ever go back to normal, or, if he really wanted it to.

                     ...

     Sammy was working late again. He worked late often, and he didn’t do much at home, so it really didn't feel like that much of an inconvenience to him. Getting his work done was really all that mattered in his book. That and, the fact that the work he was doing was for Bendy after all. He smiled a bit to himself and ran his fingers through his sandy blonde hair.

     Soon, without even knowing it, the man found himself dozing off into his palm.

 

     Sammy awoke to an unpleasant itching against his neck. Without opening his eyes, he raised his hand to touch his neck and, to his alarm, there seemed to be a rope tied around it. This was when his eyes opened, immediately landing on Bendy.  
     The demon was sat directly in front of him, legs crisscrossed, head tilted to the side, grinning eagerly but cunningly up at him.  
" **Welcome back~** " he greeted.  
     Sammy's eyes widened. He scrambled backward, chanting the word "No." like a mantra that was supposed to save his life if he said it enough times. But, he found himself running into a wooden post, the same post that he seemed to be tied to—by his neck, no less.  
" **Now now, Sammy,** " Bendy cooed, crawling towards him as his tail curled and flicked in the air like a cat's.  
Sammy sat against the post, practically pinned there from eye-contact with the demon alone.  
" **Ya were practically- no, ya were _literally_ beggin’ for it last time, what happened, Sam? This too much for ya?** " Bendy giggled, getting up into Sammy's lap and straddling him. " **Wooow. Ya let me become a _giant ink monster_ and fuck ya to tears but ohhhh noooo, a little bondage is too much for Sammy Lawrence, huh?** " He taunted as Sammy trembled underneath him.

     After he said nothing in reply, the ink creature gave a huff and crossed his arms.  
“ **...Ya have permission to speak, slave.** " He spoke condescendingly.  
"I, didn't know that this would be a more-than-one-time-occurrence, my Lord," Sammy confessed, eyes downward. "But, if it is what you want, then it is what I want as well."  
Bendy chuckled.  
Sammy winced.  
" **That's what I love about ya, Lawrence.** " He stated, ruffling Sammy's hair before getting up.  
Sammy's eyes widened once more at his comment. But, he said nothing and waited for the demon to continue.  
" **Alright** ," Bendy began, stepping back to look him over. " **Look me in the eyes now,** " he chimed with a smile that almost seemed genuinely affectionate?  
Sammy reluctantly rose his gaze to meet Bendy's, dark brown eyes meeting blacker-than-black ones.

     The poor thing looked like a scared puppy awaiting its punishment; it made Bendy's smile widen into his trademark grin.  
" **How about...ya strip for me?** " Bendy decided.  
"O-okay-yes my Lord," Sammy answered, hesitantly but obediently dropping his suspenders off his shoulders and beginning to unbutton his shirt.  
     It was only just now that Sammy got a moment to take in his surroundings; he was in a dimly lit room, filled with not much else besides storage boxes. He assumed he was in a storage room somewhere.

     " **Hurry up, Lawrence...** " Bendy mumbled, crossing his arms and tapping his foot.  
Sammy obeyed, hastily shrugging off his shirt and moving to unbutton his pants. Realizing that he still had his shoes on, he promptly kicked them off before resuming the removal of his pants.  
     Before long, Sammy was left sitting timidly in nothing but his yellow and green boxers and white socks. He gulped, trying almost to hide behind his bent legs that he had pulled up to his chest. 

" **Now, Sam Sam, don't be like that,** " Bendy chided, getting down on his hands and knees and looking up at the man smugly. " **Open up for your old pal Bendy, would ya?** " He giggled a bit. " **'S not like ya haven't done this before.** "  
Sammy took a shaky breath and moved his arms so that his palms were flat against the floor, before  slowly beginning to open his legs. When he was about halfway down into the butterfly pose, Bendy swiftly placed his hands on the inner sides of his knees and slammed his weight down on them, sending Sammy's legs flying open. Sammy yelped, his eyes remaining shut even after he had finished wincing.  
Bendy chuckled again.

" **Ehehe, I'm already havin’ so much fun with ya and we haven't even gotten to the good part yet!** " He remarked cheerily.  
Sammy cracked open an eye to look at the mischievous demon in all his glory, and noticed that his eyes were locked on the half-hard-on that had already formed a bulge in his underwear.  
...He then took a moment to mentally curse his weak will.  
Bendy chortled. " **Golly Sam, you're makin' it too easy for me!** " The demon's expression suddenly darkened. " **Don't think I'll be giving you the same treatment though.** " He stated, his voice still having that tad bit of effervescence that it always maintained. Sammy's eyebrows crinkled and he tried not to let out any vocalization of his anxiety{and a bit of arousal(a lot of arousal)}.  
" **Now...** " he considered. " **I don't think I want to do as much work this time around. How about, I watch ya...** " the demon thought for a moment about what the word was that he was looking for. Despite his cunning and seductive nature around Sammy, the demon was really not all that experienced. " **...kanoodle yourself, I dunno,** " He rolled his eyes at himself.  
Sammy blinked a couple times, processing what the demon was proposing.  
"O-oh! My Lord, I, I don't know if...uhh..." He murmured, looking down at his crotch and considering it, feeling his face heat up.  
Bendy looked at him with a smirk, and tilted his head to the side in a way that, of course, drove Sammy wild internally. “ **Did I give you a choice, Lawrence?** "

     Sammy let out a small noise, as the thought 'I can't believe I'm doing this.' rolled through his head for maybe the 4th time tonight. His gaze returned to the bulge in his underwear, as he drew his hand closer and closer to it. Finally, he cupped it in his hand and froze there for a moment. He looked at Bendy, who was looking back and forth from where his hand was to his eyes as if urging him to get on with it. Sammy's stomach turned. But, looking back down once more, he began to slowly and tenderly massage his erection through his underwear. He made a quiet grunting sound and his eyes shut again, seemingly involuntarily. He leaned back against the post he was tied to, and gradually worked his erection to its full length. Once he had done that, he promptly shoved his hand under the waistband of his underwear with a shudder.  
"A-ah...oh my...my Lord, no I'm not worthy- mmmm..." he muttered, his eyes still closed.  
Bendy grinned, biting on his lip and chuckling lowly. He could tell Sammy had swiftly slipped into his most submissive state: "Prophet Mode", he liked to call it, since that was what he called him during these times. He wasn't really sure why, or where he came up with that name, or why Sammy liked it so much, but he just went along with it. It was like their thing; he was the Lord, and Sammy, his humble, loyal prophet.

     Sammy shuddered again, and the movements in his underwear became more rhythmic and purposeful.  
     Bendy began to wonder what Sammy was imagining right now. And, how he had managed to slip so fully into this fantasy that he had seemingly forgotten that the real thing was right in front of him.  
     He decided he'd seen enough.  
" **Sammy...** "

He got nothing but a whimper out of the man. He must think that was just part of his imagination.  
" **SAMMY.** " Bendy relevates, his tail curling around to strike against Sammy’s thigh like a whip might.  
     Instantly, Sammy's eyes shot open and his hand flew out of his underwear with a sharp cry.  
"My-my Lord I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me."

     He looked down at his hand,—which was now partially wet with pre-cum—before awkwardly wiping it against his boxers. Bendy wasn't looking at him though; he was looking at the full erection that had become evident in Sammy's boxers.  
" **I. Want. That.** " He muttered through his teeth in a voice so quiet that Sammy didn’t quite hear it.  
" **Sammy- m-my Prophet. ....Take those off.** " He ordered, still holding his gaze but shifting his weight onto his legs, taking his hands off Sammy's knees.  
"Mm, y-yes my Lord." Sammy replied, reaching down and shimmying off his underwear before dropping it in the pile with the rest of his clothes.  
Bendy's eyes brightened at the sight of Sammy's length. Hurriedly, he scooted himself across the wooden floor, then laid down on his stomach, holding his upper half up by his elbows. Then, without even a word of warning, Bendy took Sammy's shaft and brought it to his mouth, taking a long lick from halfway down his length, up to the head. The place where he'd licked now shone with the dark grey, translucent goo that was his saliva.  
"Ha-aaahhhh..." Sammy moaned with only one eye cracked open, shuddering once more.

     Promptly, he went in again, licking up from another place and then up and across the top. Sammy whimpered, laying his head back against the post again and tensing all his muscles. He could feel his stomach turning again, as his member throbbed in Bendy's gloved hand. Then, Bendy opened his mouth and then closed it over his tip, sucking it and swirling his tongue around it curiously. Sammy made another noise, and Bendy could taste a bit of something salty on his tongue now. He liked it.

     Trying not to forget about repaying his Lord for this immeasurable service he was performing for him, Sammy reached down and began to rub his horns, just like he liked. As he did so, Bendy's eyes fluttered closed in pleasure.  
     Slowly, the demon descended farther onto Sammy's shaft, licking it up and down as he went. For a while, he seemed to get lost in the taste of Sammy in his mouth, and sound of the high-pitched moans and whines he was making, and the feeling of his warm fingers on his horns. It was simply glorious.  
     He looked up lovingly at his human, who bit his lip and squirmed around from the sensations he was experiencing.  
"My Lord...I...I think I'm going to..." he gasped.  
As soon as Sammy had said that, Bendy swiftly opened his mouth and yanked his length out of it. It was covered in inky spit, mixed with its own pre-cum, and twitching and throbbing like it was a bomb ready to detonate.  
Bendy grinned up at him, his length still in his hand. Soon after, Sammy looked down at him with confusion, eyebrows furrowing.  
"My-my Lord? Did I do something wrong?"  
" **Ah, no, Prophet. We just can't have you cumming this early is all~** " Bendy stated in a strangely motherly tone.  
Sammy whined in protest, closing his eyes and desperately trying to buck his hips into Bendy's hand.

The demon tutted in disapproval. " **Now, let's see about switchin’ gears here a little bit here...** " Suddenly standing up, Bendy grabbed Sammy's face with both hands, pressed his lips to his without any further explanation. Sammy's eyes widened in surprise, but soon closed with joyful contentment. Hesitantly, he brought his hands up to Bendy's hips like he had once done before, and felt right at home like this. Without Sammy even noticing at first, Bendy then slid his inky tongue into his mouth and flicked it around impishly. Endorphins flourished in Sammy's brain at this new development, but he still couldn't block out the aching need that flowed from his now neglected member. Instinctively, one of his hands began to move from Bendy's hips to give himself some attention, but he was met with another painful, stinging hit from the demon's tail.  
" **Naughty, naughty Prophet. Did I give you permission..?** " Bendy mumbled into his mouth slyly.  
"I'm sorry," Sammy whispered back, wrapping Bendy's tail around his finger without realizing.

     In response, Bendy squeezed and caused it to turn red for a moment. Sammy made a noise of discomfort and squirmed his finger out of his grasp.

This, gave Bendy an idea. He broke the kiss with Sammy, leaving a string of grey saliva hanging between them that eventually fell down onto Sammy's bare collarbones. He then moved down to Sammy's neck, giving it a thoughtful lick before biting down sharply and causing Sammy to yelp in surprise and pain. Then, snaking it down and around, Bendy slyly wrapped his tail around Sammy's shaft. He moved the coil up and down at a torturously slow pace, causing a breathy whine to escape Sammy's lips. He involuntarily bucked his hips, causing Bendy in response to bite him hard right where his neck connected to his shoulder. Sammy yelped and gripped onto Bendy's hips harder, causing the little imp to purr into his neck with satisfaction. He softly licked on where he had drawn blood a few seconds earlier, but in contrast painfully squeezed onto Sammy's member to keep him from climaxing early. Then, remembering the rope that was tied around his victim's neck, he reached behind, wrapped a section of it around his fingers, and yanked sharply. Sammy made a sound that was like a combination between a gag and a gasp, his tongue lolling out of his mouth for a moment before Bendy let the tension in the rope loose with a giggle.   
" **My liiittle plaaythiiiing~** " he sang, looking straight into Sammy's watering eyes—probably watering from a combination of pleasure and fear—with a smile.  
" **I could do whatever I wanted to you and you'd still adore me, huh? Heck, ya’d probably even get off on it too.** " He sighed dreamily, and licked up the side of Sammy's face as he closed his eyes in a wince.  
Sammy, not having said anything for a while, replied with a pained whisper of "I live to serve you, my Lord."

His eyes remained shut in concentration, as it seemed Bendy had unknowingly sped up the strokes of his tail on his needy length. He could feel it coming, and though he tried, he was powerless to stop it. It was all too much. While Bendy affectionately licked his tears as they rolled out from the cracks in between his eyelids, Sammy suddenly and sharply cried out the real name of his Lord, not his nickname for him, and came enormously. He bit his lip so hard he could almost taste blood in his mouth as Bendy's tail constricted around his manhood in shock and anger. The demon's eyes, which had been serenely closed, shot open as he felt the warm liquid of Sammy's release pour over the coils of his tail. It made electricity seem to shoot up his spine. He gripped onto Sammy's shoulders, while Sammy gripped onto his hips and heaved as he came down from his high.

     Finally, the human dared to speak.  
"My Lord...I'm s-so sorry..." he breathed, his now weak arms falling to his sides from the weight of themselves. "I tried so hard...I failed you-" He was cut off by the sound of his master's laughter. Bendy stepped back, releasing his grip on Sammy, and stood in front of him- still laughing. " **Don't apologize! That was fun!** " He happily exclaimed through his giggles.  
Sammy, confused, raised his eyebrow slightly.  
     After a couple more seconds, the demon's laughter abruptly stopped and his eyes bore into Sammy's. " **It just means ya don't get to leave!** " He stated with a smile.  
Sammy's face fell.  
" **Yeah, you clearly are not as good at following the rules as I thought you were, so I'll just keep you down here until you learn!** " Bendy explained cheerily. " **Don't worry, I'll make sure good ol' Joey knows not to get mad at ya for not being at work. I'll let him know that you're still workin’ very hard for me down here, right?** "  
     Sammy was still trying to process what exactly he was hearing and what it meant, but he nodded despite that. He didn't want to do anything to make someone he cared so much for any angrier.

" **Gooood. Glad we understand each other. Goodnight Sammy!** " Bendy promptly leaned down and kissed his human on the forehead, before turning on his heel and whipping his tail in such a way so that the cum that had been on it this whole time flew and splattered across Sammy's chest and face. And with that, he walked off, leaving Sammy to numbly look down at his mess of a naked body, then back up to where Bendy had stood, finding himself missing the evil little creature already.

 

                    ***

  
     "Bendy, what is goin' on here?" Boris asked as he drug a sleeping Sammy Lawrence down the stairs to one of the studio’s storage areas, although, he wasn't really sure he wanted to know.  
" **Very important things, Boris. Very important things.** " Bendy replied in the least helpful way possible. Once they reached the wooden post in the center of the room, Boris set down the human so he was slumped over against it. He was about to walk swiftly away, when Bendy piped up again.  
" **Oh, Boris! Can you do me another teensy little favor?** " He asked with feigned innocence that didn't even fool the good-natured wolf.  
Boris sighed quietly. "...What is it, Bendy?"

     Bendy grabbed a long coil of rope that was sitting on the floor next to him. " **Can ya....tie one end of this around his neck and the other end around that pole?** "  
Boris looked into the distance, blinking a couple times. This whole thing just got worse and worse by the second, he determined.

     Numbly, he reached out his hand, which Bendy placed the rope in, and began to do as he was asked while making every effort he could to not think about the possible reasons why his best friend was doing this to the poor music director.

Once he was done, he fearfully asked, "Anything else...?"  
Bendy giggled, his hands behind his back. " **That's all, buddy!** " His voice darkened for a moment. " **Run along now.** "  
"Can-do!" Boris replied, turning around and speedwalking over to the staircase, taking two steps at a time.

He heard the distant sound of a demonic chuckle, and went even faster.


	3. Some Love, Some Lust, and a Whole Lot of Tentacles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bendy kicks off Sammy’s stay with an interesting new set of appendages...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo again!~
> 
> I am back with my third chapter, so I hope you guys like tentacles because I sure do. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Sammy was really in it now; tied up like a dog, sticky, wet, and exhausted, his only place of rest being the splintery wood floor beneath him. Stiffly he pulled on his clothes over his filthy body, before taking a few minutes to try and find a position he could sleep at least semi-comfortably in. Finally he decided that on his back, with his arm over his eyes and his leg bent up was best. So, eventually he fell asleep like that. It was a very restless, Bendy-filled sleep, and he woke up curled up on his side, hugging his knees, with a boner and no idea what time it was.   
...This was gonna be a great day.   
Or night.   
Who knew.   
...Oh wait he was wearing a watch. Sammy smacked his palm onto his forehead at his mindlessness—that ink must really be going to his head—before taking a look at his watch. It was only then that he realized that he was no longer covered in ink? How had that happened? He knew last night he was....must've been magic or something. Bendy was a demon after all. Anyway, it was just past 8 AM. Right about his normal time of waking up.      

     Suddenly, he was reminded of Mara, as he usually fed her right before and after work. She had already missed one feeding, and was going to miss another it seemed. This was when Sammy started to panic. He was so busy being Bendy's SEX SLAVE that his CAT was gonna starve! Well, she did have a little door she could go out of to get into the backyard,, hopefully she could just go out there and, catch some birds or something? He didn't know. She had been a stray before he adopted her though, hopefully she knew how to get some food in a pinch because he had no idea how long he was going to be down here.   
     Speaking of which, how did Bendy expect him to pass the time down here? He was tied to a post, with nothing to do but wait. Well, he did have that little guest in his pants that had showed up to deal with, but he was too worried about Mara to really be in the mood. And plus, he doubted Bendy would like him getting pleasure from anything but him right now. He sighed. If he had his piano and some paper, he could work on his songs like normal. But, of course he didn't.   
     He stood up and tried walking around to see the radius of how far the rope tied around him reached. It was a good four feet away from the post while standing, but if he crawled on his hands and knees that added about two more feet. So, at least he wouldn't be stuck in the same spot for nine hours.   
     Eventually he decided to take his watch off and slide it across the floor out of his reach for now. He knew by now that the more he checked the time, the slower it would go by. So, he decided to only look at the clock when he knew a significant amount of time had passed since the last look.   
     Sammy spent those next hours trying desperately to entertain himself:

He laid prostrate on the floor, singing his favorite songs to no one but himself.

He took off his suspenders and played with them, stretching them around and eventually accidentally slingshotting one across the room and out of his reach for good.   
He stared at the ceiling, deep in thought.   
He studied the wooden planks on the floor, tracing his finger along the grain.  
He laid on his back some more, this time making up songs, most of them about Bendy.   
He brought his legs up against the post so that his body was in a right angle, and made up stories about him and Bendy in his head; some more lewd than others.   
He looked at the clock, and it was 11. Looked at it again, it was 3. Only two and a half more hours, he thought.   
     But, as the time went by, he began to ache with longing for Bendy. During a normal work day he would've definitely at least laid eyes on the demon by now, and that would satisfy him. But now, he hadn't seen the little devil since last night, and how dearly he missed him. This made him think back to Mara, and how he partly hoped she missed him and partly didn't, because he wanted her to be able to be independent from him so she wouldn't, you know, perish while he was stuck in this storage room.

     Sammy spent the next little while just fiddling with himself: picking at hangnails, twisting his bangs around his finger, rolling and then unrolling his sleeves, all the while singing made-up tunes with lyrics entirely comprising of Bendy's name. And, finally, the little demon's head came poking out of the stairwell.

" **You called?~** " he spoke.   
Sammy gasped, instantly beaming. "My Lord!" he cheered.   
Bendy came somersaulting down the stairs before landing on his feet at the bottom, posing proudly.   
" **In the flesh~ ...Er, ink,** " he corrected himself, looking down at his body that was very clearly not made of flesh.   
Sammy smiled and blushed, shrugging up his shoulders and scrunching his nose at how cute the demon was.   
" **So, how has my little prophet been holding up?** " Bendy asked, walking over and gingerly putting his hand on the human's chin.   
     Sammy could already feel the tingles in his nethers just from the touch of his Lord. He closed his eyes, relishing in the sensation.

"Very well, now that you're here anyway," he cooed lovingly.   
Bendy smirked, chuckling quietly. " **Have ya been preparin’ for tonight's festivities?~** "  
"Mm, I suppose so? What are we going to be doing tonight?" Sammy asked curiously, his eyes fluttering back open.   
" **Hehe, that's a surprise, dear prophet.** "  
"Then...how am I supposed to be prepared?"  
Bendy's eyes seemed to somehow glow with excitement for a moment, despite being black. _"_ ** _You aren't._** _”_ He grinned almost monstrously, and that combined with his words sent a chill shooting down Sammy's spine.

     Before he could react, the demons cold lips were locked with his and Bendy's long, slick tongue was finding its way into his mouth. Sammy melted into the kiss, leaning into Bendy affectionately as his mouth was explored. Bendy, all the while, reached down and began unbuttoning Sammy's shirt and removing it, while Sammy—who caught on pretty quickly—worked on kicking off his pants.   
     Once what was done, Bendy nearly stilled his mouth's movements, seeming to be considering his next move. After a moment he started again, as his tail—now with a hand on the end—reached around and began roughly palming Sammy through his underwear.   
"Mmf~" Sammy muttered into Bendy's mouth.  
The demon nibbled on his lower lip in response.   
Once the human had reached his full length, Bendy moved his tail and pressed his hands back on his shoulders before breaking their passionate kiss.   
" **So ya think ya can cum on me whenever ya want, huh?** " He asked, licking his lips and sneering down at Sammy.   
At this point the demon had begun to drip, ink droplets falling and landing all over Sammy's body, staining it once more. It flowed down over Bendy's eyes, as he got larger and more grotesque.   
Sammy shrunk back in fear and shame. A part of him wanted to desperately defend himself, say that he simply couldn't help it, but that was no way to speak to his Lord, especially in this state. He knew that.   
" **Well, how about we just dry ya up for a day or two so ya learn your lesson~** " Bendy decided darkly, his voice having deepened.   
     Suddenly, Sammy felt two cold coils wrap around his ankles, and he looked down at them in horror. Bendy had seemed to have partially melted into the floor, and now the ink was pooling and separating and forming long, inky tendrils that snaked toward him rapidly.   
"M-my Lord, what-" Sammy stuttered as one wrapped his two wrists tightly together above his head, the three combined beginning to lift him off the ground.   
Bendy cut him off, placing his clawed finger over Sammy's mouth and shushing him. " **Ssshhhhh. The only thing coming out of your mouth should be praises,** " the beast growled as two more tentacles came up and promptly ripped Sammy's underwear off him.

     Sammy whimpered as his member came in full view of the creature. Upon seeing him so vulnerable, writhing around like this, Bendy emitted a low rumble of satisfaction. Then, he promptly ran his tongue all the way up his body, causing the man to mewl like a cat in heat. When he was done, Sammy's hair was mussed and his tongue lolled out of his mouth, his face blushing profusely.   
"My Lord...this already...far surpasses, anything I've been able to...come up with even in...my wildest fantasies..." he panted. "I truly...feel blessed to be experiencing this..."   
     The poor thing's eyes were already clouded with unbridled lust. His chest heaved and his manhood twitched with anticipation.  
" **Oh, dear prophet. You haven't even seen what these things can really do yet~** " Bendy cooed as more tentacles reached up and began to explore Sammy's body, causing him to wriggle around slightly and make a variety of sounds. Then, one promptly slithered into his mouth and part of the way down his throat, causing him to gasp and gag in surprise. But, soon, he had ceased resistance and was happily suckling on it like a baby on a bottle. He murmured something incomprehensible, and closed his eyes blissfully. However, they shot right back open when he could feel one tentacle wrapping around his member, a few coiling around his waist, and one, larger, thicker one prodding at his back entrance. Sammy was met with the grinning face of Bendy, something that he would never get tired of opening his eyes to.   
     And, without another word, the tentacle plunged inside of him. Sammy's eyes rolled back into his head and he let out a muffled cry of ecstasy. This was a lot less painful than last time. Immediately, the needy young man went limp in his Lord's tendrils( _well one thing remained pretty rigid but_ ). Now with more wiggle room, the tentacle began to thrust rhythmically into him, while the one wrapped tightly around his length began to move up and down on it in time with the first. The tentacle in his mouth then removed itself, allowing the pleasured drabble Bendy loved so much to pour from his mouth—along with copious amounts of ink.  
"M-MY LORD!~ YOU'RE- SO MAGNIFICENT...what did I do to deserve this...kind of ple- ahhaahhh..."

     What started out as cries of praise turned quickly into shaky murmurs, then to incomprehensible moans. Bendy couldn't help himself, at the sight of his sweet little human coming apart in his hands like this. He leaned down, not ceasing the movements of his tendrils, and lovingly ran his tongue up Sammy's collarbone, neck, and then the left side of his face. 

" **My good little prophet...like a lamb for sacrifice...** " he whispered in the man's ear, tongue flicking at the edge. " **Keep talkin' like that for me, will ya?~** " he punctuated his request with a distorted giggle.   
Sammy nodded weakly. "Anything for you my Lord..." he moaned, doing all he could to keep his loving eyes open and staring up into the ink of his master's.   
"My glorious, most beautiful, most radiant, wondrous, AHH-" Sammy was cut off by an orgasm suddenly ripping through his body.   
     With every new adjective he spoke Bendy's tentacles had seemed to go faster and harder, and the sensation overtook him before he could even realize. Sammy's sperm splattered all over his chest, and he heaved from the sudden surge of adrenaline and pleasure. However, he had no time to come down from his high, as Bendy hadn't even slowed down. He looked at the monster, who grinned at him in return, and finally understood what was going on here. He was about to get wrecked. On a major level.   
And, that he did.   
     For the next while, Bendy would go through a cycle: after Sammy climaxed, he would slow down, letting his tongue hang out and drip ink onto his face and chest, then whispering things in his ear. Then, he would slowly increase his speed and intensity, until yet another orgasm was torn from Sammy's body. And Sammy would reciprocate, with little "Mmm..."s and "Ahh...more..."s.     He would twist, and whine, and squeak, until he went stiff and his sounds would quickly increase in volume and desperation. But, over time, he was so lost in the mix of ecstasy and agony that the poor thing was almost completely incoherent.   
"M-my...yes...I luh- mmmm...you're soo...ahhh...please-"

" **I know, prophet. I know.** " Bendy would reply, like a parent to their toddler who wouldn't stop babbling.   
     The tentacles would make their way up and down his body, gripping here, caressing there, causing little noises to escape the man in response. He would occasionally cover Sammy's eyes with a tentacle while running another across the most sensitive areas on his body, causing him to shriek from the sheer overstimulation he was going though. Or sometimes he wrap a couple tightly around his already bound neck and squeeze, causing him to sputter and gasp and his tongue to hang out of his mouth. And, sometimes he would grab clumps of his hair with his sticky tendrils and yank, causing him to yelp with pain, or maybe pleasure—it all sounded the same to Bendy.  
     Then, finally, after more than an hour and maybe 11 repeats of this cycle, Bendy's tendrils finally removed themselves from the human's most sensitive places.   
Sammy whimpered weakly. "Mmy Lor'...don'...don' stop..." he mumbled, sounding like he was barely conscious at this point.   
Bendy didn't reply, raising a couple tentacles to his own mouth and licking them lazily before they cradled the practically entranced man. Two of them reached and wrapped around adjacent posts, forming a sort of inky hammock for him.   
" **You've done well, my prophet. Now sleep.** " The demon gently spoke.   
     Sammy didn't have to be asked twice, only mumbling quietly as he rolled over and draped his arm off the edge of the hammock, falling quickly into the peaceful abyss of slumber.

     Bendy stared at the sleeping human for a long time;  
Watching as his chest swelled with oxygen and then deflated.   
Studying the way his flaxen hair fell over in his eyes.   
Perusing the outline of every bone in his body, how they connected, and how they compared to others he'd seen.    
It was all so...perfect.

     The monster couldn't understand what it was feeling as it looked over the exhausted human. He wanted to bring him close, as close as physically possible, and never let him go. He was his, and only his. He didn't want anyone to so much as look at him.   
...But, these feelings were irrational, and Bendy knew this. He decided to not dote on them any longer. He was tired. Not as tired as his dearest prophet was, but tired nonetheless.   
     So, he curled up next to the hammock, like a dog may have, and quickly fell asleep knowing that his human would be kept safe as long as he was his. And he would be his, he decided, forever.


	4. Change-Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy decides to switch things up a little bit on Bendy, and things go incredibly well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey!   
> Here I am, back with another update for my lovely readers~  
> Hope you all like this chapter! It’s incredibly adorable, I think so anyway. Hehe!   
> Alright, byyee!~

     Sammy woke up naked, in a hammock made of ink, to the baritone snoring sounds of who he assumed must be his Lord. He rolled over and sure enough, the inky beast was curled up in the floor next to him, fast asleep. Sammy put his inky hand to his inky face, and smiled with pure adoration. He could feel his love for this creature rising in his chest and reverberating through his whole body like a pulsating shockwave. It felt like nothing he'd ever experienced, even in the past couple of nights.   
     Sammy watched the demon snore for who knew how long; it felt both like minutes and like centuries. He never for a second got tired of it though. But, eventually, Bendy began to stir. As he awoke, he shrunk down into his normal form, and the hammock Sammy was lying in slowly melted until it was just a puddle on the floor that he was sitting in.

" **Ah...Sam Sam...are ya awake...?** " Bendy muttered sleepily, his eyes not yet completely open.   
Sammy felt tingles from Bendy's nickname for him. Not erotic ones, more like, adoring ones.   
"Why, yes I am," the man replied softly.   
" **Good...** " Bendy opened his eyes and looked up at Sammy, making the human's heart feel like it had stilled in his chest.   
Those eyes...he could get lost in those eyes for all of eternity.   
The demon crawled over to him, and laid his head on his thigh.   
" **Wow, Sammy...** " he murmured. " **Eleven times...how'd ya have all that in ya?** "

     Sammy giggled with pride. His Lord was impressed with him! This day was already starting out beyond perfectly.   
"You simply have that effect on me, I suppose..." He brought his hand up and began to stroke the little demon's head, causing him to close his eyes and let out a soft purring noise.   
" **I'd like to see Susie pull somethin' like that...** " he boasted.   
     Sammy felt his throat tighten. Just from the brief mention of that name, awful thoughts began to pour into his head. He tried to stop them, but they only got louder. He furrowed his eyebrows.

     The two (dare I say it?)lovers sat there for a while, Sammy eventually becoming able to forget about his troubled thoughts in favor of thoughts of his Lord. Eventually though, Bendy realized that he should probably get going so people wouldn't start to wonder where he was. So, he left Sammy alone once more.

     Sammy decided to leave his pants off, seeing as his underwear was now unusable and he didn't want to wear his pants with no barrier between himself and the rough, dirty fabric. But, he reached over and pulled on his shirt, content with at least with some covering on his body.

     Sammy didn't do much that day, seeing as he was still quite tired from the previous night. He mostly just laid on his back, sometimes whistling or humming to himself and sometimes just thinking.

     It was about halfway through the day when Sammy noticed how incredibly hungry he was. How had he not noticed that he hadn't eaten in days until now? Thankfully he wasn't all that thirsty, all the ink he'd consumed and the water in it had taken care of that for the most part. But, that didn't take away from the fact that his stomach ached for food. The thought was almost impossible to get out of his mind,...until he began to recount the previous night's events. Immediately his face heated up. Had that...really happened?   
Sammy spent the next while relishing in the fact that he was literally living the dream, and simultaneously considering how he could possibly make it up to the demon he cared about so much. This whole little experience of his had very much revolved around him, he came to realize...maybe he would try to give his Lord a little more attention tonight...

     Finally, the hour came, when everyone in Joey Drew Studios packed up their things and went home. And, to Sammy's delight, he heard the sound of little footsteps coming down the stairs. He immediately gulped, trying to push his anxiety down with his saliva, and tried to assume a seductive position. He had his left leg bent towards him and his right bent upward, propping up his elbow on it and putting his hand in his hair.

     Sammy's heartbeat immediately quickened once he saw the demon. He just looked so relaxed, whistling a song that Sammy himself had written, while casually twirling his tail around in his hand.   
     When he made it to the bottom of the stairs and looked at Sammy for the first time, he raised his eyebrows in surprise.   
"H-hello again, my Lord Bendy~" Sammy greeted in the most seductive voice he could muster, before biting his lip.   
Bendy immediately grinned.

" **Well heya there Sammy,** " he replied, letting his tail drop out of his hand and start twisting back and forth behind him.   
"So, I've been th-thinking, and, I've realized that...you have been so, unbelievably good to me over the past days, a-and, I would, really like it if I could make an attempt at repaying you," the man explained, changing his position so that he was sitting on his folded legs.

His hands fidgeted slightly in his lap.   
" **Aww, Sammy, why d' ya have to be so cute all the time...** " Bendy replied, ruffling the hair on his human's bowed head. " **Yeah, that sounds pretty good actually. Let's see what ya got, Lawrence~** " he continued, putting his hands on his hips.   
     Sammy took a moment to enter that special little area in his brain, the one that seemed to drive the demon wild.   
"But, my Lord...I don't deserve to be granted...such a privilege as this~" he cooed softly, speaking almost as if he were in a Shakespearean production. His hands grazed Bendy's thighs, barely teasing the imp.   
     Bendy's cheeks were dusted with grey, and his expression tightened. " **C'mon Sam we've already been through this bit,** " he muttered.

"B-but..." Sammy's eyes met his. "You're simply so... _immaculate_..."  
     Sammy could feel his heart pounding. He was really laying it on thick this time—not that he didn't mean every word of it, he did—and Bendy seemed to be eating it up. The creature stood over him, tail gently swaying, eyes fixed on his and lightly biting his bottom lip.   
...He simply had to keep going.  
     Sammy placed his hands on Bendy's tiny rump, bringing him closer as he switched his position so he was sitting cross-legged.   
"...That I can, barely stand the thought of being... _buried_ inside you..." he had pulled Bendy down onto his lap and was now speaking in a voice barely above a whisper, right into where his ear would be.   
He then lightly licked up the side of his face, before wrapping his lips around one of the demon's tiny horns.

     Bendy couldn't help but curse under his breath. The only thing that was separating his groin from Sammy's was the longer front flap of his shirt, and that combined with the dirty talk and the horn licking...was quite a bit to deal with. It felt almost like there were sparklers inside him, which would've made sense as he felt himself get warm all over. So warm, that he even began to lightly drip.   
     He tried to keep quiet, he really did. But Sammy really knew how to treat a demon, and he couldn't help but let out a quiet " **Hhaah...** "  
     Sammy meanwhile rubbed his hands up and down Bendy's hips, moving to the other horn and beginning to suck on it. Bendy's tail flicked back and forth, him putting his hands on Sammy's shoulders and closing his eyes. He couldn't help but begin to grind his hips down onto Sammy, causing the man to make a suppressed mewl with the horn in his mouth.   
" **Sammy...I need- I want-** " Bendy stuttered out.

Sammy stopped his licking and stilled the demon's hips, speaking softly to him once more. "Shhh. I know, my... _dearest, Savior_...I can take care of you, if you will only be patient with me."   
     Bendy flopped forward onto Sammy's chest, gripping his shirt and inhaling his scent. He then exhaled vocally, groaning with frustration. Finally he understood what his human went through when he teased him so relentlessly like he loved to do. It was simply maddening, wanting something and not being given it immediately.   
...He didn't experience that much.   
     Sammy then picked his head up and—seeing as it wasn't exactly attached to his body—brought it up to his face, kissing the demon softy. It quickly got more heated though, as Sammy hesitantly slipped his tongue into Bendy's mouth. It tasted overwhelmingly like ink in there, but it wasn't like it was anything he wasn't used to. The demon reciprocated hungrily, initially coiling his tongue around the human's—before retreating. This was supposed to be Sammy's deal this time, right? This was hard, just sitting here and letting him work him like this, with his...handsome voice, and soft hair, and strong arms...

Bendy decided he might be able to get used to this.

     Soon, Sammy's hand was slithering down to the area between the demon's legs. Bendy had been anticipating this development, he had to admit.   
Sammy used two fingers to gently rub into the area of ink, and within no time it was beginning to drip onto his fingers in reaction. Bendy mewled lightly and wiggled into the human's touch as his ink coated his fingers and dribbled down his wrist, gradually forming a hole. Soon, Sammy's fingers had been completely swallowed up by the inky orifice, and Bendy broke the kiss to let his tongue fall out from between his teeth with satisfaction.

" **Haaaaahh...** " he breathed.   
     Sammy felt the demon tighten around his fingers, pulling them up further into him. In response, he pulled them out before pushing back in again, adding a third.   
"Are you enjoying yourself, my Lord?~" he purred, after beginning a rhythm of thrusting his fingers in and out.   
His eyelids drooped and his words fell limply out of his mouth, him seemingly drunk off the demon's pleasure.   
" **Mmmm Sammy...you're such a g-good prophet...** " Bendy slurred in response, gripping hard onto his biceps.   
     Ink dripped down his face and body, before pooling on and rolling over Sammy's thighs. The human's erection throbbed from his Lord's praise. He could feel need aching in his loins. He briefly ran his hand up his length and his thumb across his tip, assuring he was ready. And boy was he, but there was still more to do. He had wanted this for, a long time now. He couldn't be hasty when going about it.   
"My Lord...may I...taste you?~" he breathed.

     Bendy purred and nodded enthusiastically in response, allowing Sammy to remove his fingers from him and immediately scrambling up onto his shoulders. The demon held onto his head, the rest of him dangling in front of his face. Sammy smiled, licking his lips before sticking his tongue out and giving the inviting hole a lick. Bendy immediately bit down on his tongue, feeling more ink drip out of him in anticipation. Sammy then reached up and grabbed Bendy's legs, wrapping them around his neck and pushing his nethers closer to him. He held him like that, burying his mouth in the opening and licking fervently.   
" **Uuuugh Sammy~** " Bendy groaned, closing his eyes and biting down hard on his bottom lip.   
     Suddenly, Sammy felt a more...phallic shape begin to form in his mouth. His eyes widened.

Bendy sure was something else, wasn't he...

Without questioning a thing, Sammy began to needily run his tongue across the bottom of the length in his mouth. Ink dribbled down his throat, and he happily swallowed around Bendy's new member for more.

     Bendy gasped and reopened his eyes. " **G-golly!~ Ahh...** "  
Sammy felt himself chuckle around Bendy, who wiggled his hips in pleasure.   
     Soon, Bendy was gently thrusting into Sammy's mouth and he was taking it like a champ. He moaned onto Bendy's length, causing him to mewl from the vibrations. Bendy soon reached his tail around and wrapped it around the rope around Sammy's neck, yanking on it. Sammy gasped and choked, causing Bendy shove himself into his throat with a snicker. " **Yeah take it ya little-** " He stopped himself, retracting his tail and his member simultaneously. " **I mean, sorry, hehe...** "

"I love you...." Sammy said matter-of factly, ink dribbling down his chin.   
Immediately, Bendy slid off of Sammy's head and back into his lap, eyes wide. The demon didn't know all that much about this area of human behavior, but he know that when they busted out the "L" word it meant things were pretty serious.   
     When he looked at Sammy though, the human seemed to not have even realized what he'd said. He simply picked Bendy up gently by his underarms and looked him over for a moment—he bit down lightly on his bottom lip.   
"My Lord...." he breathed. "A-are you ready?~" Sammy felt his member twitching with anticipation.   
     It took the demon a couple seconds to gather his thoughts again. He took a moment to reform the hole he had previously, before answering.  
" **A-ah...yyesss~** "  
     Sammy exhaled in a sound that was halfway between a sigh and a growl as he brought the demon down onto his shaft at a torturously slow pace.   
Bendy immediately clenched around him, moaning heartily. " **F...f...fiddlesticks...** " He censored himself at the last second.   
He was a cartoon character after all, he really wasn't supposed to be cursing—although sometimes he did anyway.   
Sammy moaned in return, closing his eyes to relish in the feeling of the demon around him. Bendy's ink was smooth and thick, and seemed to pulsate with heat on the inside. It absolutely drove him crazy. He immediately began to rock his hips into Bendy, pushing him up and pulling him down in time with his own movements. Bendy leaned forward into Sammy's chest and held onto his shirt once more, groaning in ecstasy.   
"M-my Lord..." Sammy whimpered. "You are the most perfect creature in all the universe...your moans sound like the most beautiful music..."  
Bendy only replied with more pleasured noises, finding he had completely given himself over to Sammy and the way he made him feel.   
It wasn't very long until Bendy could feel something like a ball forming between his hips. It made him mewl with desperation, and bite into the fabric of Sammy's shirt. " **Faster,** " he hissed.

Sammy whimpered an "Anything for you, my Lord," sounding like he was absolutely about to fall apart at the seams, and began moving the demon faster up and down his shaft.   
     Sammy could feel it too, the knot in his stomach, the sensation of being right on the edge. He wanted to hold on just a bit longer though; the feeling of Bendy taking him so eagerly like this was absolutely—for lack of a better word—heavenly.   
"M-my Lord...May I c-cu-climax?" he whimpered.   
" **Yesssssss~** " Bendy replied immediately.   
"Mmm~" Sammy keened.   
     After only a couple more thrusts and heaving breaths, Bendy suddenly called out " **SAMMY I'M GONNA-** " he wasn't even able to finish his sentence as Sammy slammed him all the way down on himself, moaning with exaltation.   
     As his seed poured into the creature, ink poured out of Bendy's entrance like a cascading waterfall. The demon clawed at Sammy's chest as he came, struggling to maintain any sort of solid form. His body was absolutely wracked with sensation, and he felt he would be nothing more than a puddle any second. He wrapped his arms tightly around the young man, riding out his climax as best he could.   
     As Sammy felt the little demon embrace him so tightly, he felt like his heart could explode with elation. This absolutely couldn't be any more perfect.   
     When they both came down from their highs, they stayed the way they were for a while, Bendy tightly hugging Sammy's torso as they caught their breath. Finally, Sammy shakily lifted Bendy off of him, and hugged him close to his chest.   
"I love you..." he cooed once more.   
" **Sammy, Sammy, Sammy...** " Bendy only mumbled, sighing with satisfaction.

He rested his head on the human's shoulder and let his arms and legs hang limp, allowing Sammy to hold him as tightly as possible.   
     After a minute or two, he numbly reached up and patted Sammy on the shoulder.  
" **Y...you're free to go any time...** " he told him.   
"But why would I ever want to leave you...?" Sammy replied, smiling as he felt his heart swell and his eyelids grow heavy.


	5. Irresistible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when Sammy thought it was safe to pretend to be straight again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heeeey so sorry this took so long to post! school is a nightmare. I wonder if anyone still remembers this story lol. well, here it is, the final, emotional finish. hope you like it. <3

     The sun rose once more over Joey Drew Studios. Birds chirped and clouds hung overhead. And inside, Susie Campbell was just clocking in. After placing her card back in the slot, the blonde lingered for a moment. She then reached in and picked up the card labeled "Sammy Lawrence" and looked at it worriedly. Sure enough, for the past two days, there was no time stamped in or out. Just as she suspected.  
     Susie hadn't seen Sammy for the past two days, and no one seemed to know what had happened to him. She had asked around, checked his usual haunts, and even called his house, but there was no sign of the lanky man or any hint of where he had run off to. To be honest, she couldn't help but be worried about her kind-of boyfriend. Was he sick? Bedridden even? Had he just up and left town without a trace? The more Susie thought about it, the more that sounded like something he would do...  
     But, with another look to the card, she saw that there was indeed a time in stamped for today. Susie brightened, feeling herself relax. The woman slid the card back in its slot with a happy sigh, and turned around to head to Sammy's office. She had missed him after all, and she wanted to see how he was doing. Hopefully she would get some answers as to where he had been for the past two days as well.

     When Susie arrived outside Sammy's office and looked in the large window, she saw the blonde man sitting stiffly at his desk with his hands folded on the edge. He stared straight ahead, and blinked at irregular intervals. His chest seemed to almost tremble as it rose and fell.  
Susie's brow furrowed in confusion and worry. She approached the door, and gave it a slightly hesitant knock without taking her eyes off Sammy.

     At the sound, Sammy jolted out of whatever stupor he had been in and turned her way, bracing himself with one hand on the back of his chair and the other on the edge of his desk. When he saw her, his eyes seemed to widen with fear.  
"Uh- c-come in!" He stuttered out, sitting back in his chair and folding his hands in his lap, resuming that nervous forward-facing stare.  
Susie slowly opened the door, and greeted him with a slightly suspicious but cheerful "Gooood morning!~"  
     She softly closed the door behind her and approached Sammy's desk, the sound of her high heels against the wood floor splitting the silence like a bright sunbeam through drawn curtains. She stood up against the wall next to Sammy's desk, facing him, and clasped her hands together in front of her.  
"Soooo, how've you been?" the woman inquired, doing her best to maintain a casual tone despite her concern.  
Sammy glanced in her direction, then downward into his lap. "I've been fine," he answered stiffly. "...H-how about you?"  
"The same," Susie bowed her head in thought. "...I've missed you," she wrapped her arms around herself for comfort.  
"Oh." Sammy sounded surprised, as if he hadn't pre-prepared a response to her comment. "I've,, missed you too," he finally replied, voice softening a bit.  
Susie smiled.

     For the next months, things were quiet. Extremely quiet. Sammy and Susie got significantly closer, mostly because Susie insisted on spending as much time as possible with him. It was pretty clear she was worried about him, which no one—not even Sammy—could blame her for. He had really closed up for a while there. But, the more time went on, the more the thoughts of the ink demon seemed to slip from the man's mind. At first he wondered what had happened, that Bendy had just seemed to have dropped him like a hot rock. But, the more time he spent with Susie, the less he really cared. Things were normal again. He slipped back into his old routine, and he finally felt...well, normal. Less like he constantly had a secret, had something to hide from the rest of the world. It was pretty liberating, to be honest. Although, even when life seemed to be looking up, Sammy still felt...wrong. He felt empty. He felt like something was missing. A big something. Although, in a way, yes, Sammy did love Susie, he knew he didn't love her like she loved him. He would fake it though, go along on her cute little dates, participate in her lighthearted banter, and oftentimes he would even convince himself that he was happy with the way his life was going. But, there was still that...  
unfulfillment, that would come nagging at him. It would come when it was quiet, like when he was in the studio alone...working late, of course. That was when all the worst things happened here at Joey Drew's, wasn't it?

     On one particular night, Sammy's suppressed desires came knocking on his door once again; except, this time, they came in the form of a small ink demon, quite literally knocking on his office door.  
     At the sound, Sammy froze with his fiddle still tucked under his chin and fountain pen still pressed between his lips. Before he could even say anything, the door swung open and in strode the little devil darling himself: Bendy.  
" **Heeeeyyyy~** "  
Sammy glanced over at him, and that was all it took. He saw the demon grin, and instantly locked his eyes forward once more as he felt a knot form in his throat. Despite that, he somehow managed to set down the violin and the pen on his desk, placing his hands on his thighs.  
"What do you want, Bendy," he uttered.  
" **To know how my little...I mean, to know how you've been, Sammy~ Seems like it's been a while, huh?** " Bendy replied, approaching him.  
Suddenly, Sammy felt the presence of the demon right up against the back of his chair. He heard his slightly distorted voice purr into his ears...  
" **Didja miss me?~** "

     Sammy's hands gripped onto his thighs for dear life, feeling himself start to tremble. Everything in him was screaming in protest, but he couldn't make a sound.  
     The human felt large, cold, wet hands on his shoulders.  
" **Didja really think I was gonna let ya slip away, just like that? When I had ya right where I wanted ya?** " The demon rubbed his huge head against Sammy's hair, slicking it with globs of thick ink.  
Sammy's hands raised up and gripped onto his desk, as he tried to will away the erection that was quickly taking form in his pants.  
"Bendy...please...I don't want this..." he breathed, squeezing his eyes shut. "I can't do this...things were going...so well..."  
" **Ohhhh Sammy, you know that's not true...** " Bendy replied condescendingly.  
     He reached under Sammy's armpits and picked him up out of his chair, causing the man to weakly thrash against his grip. He was no match for Bendy though, and the ink demon held him up until he was sitting against the wall of the office. When he sat down, excess ink smeared the walls and pooled around him on the floor.  
     Once he was comfortable, Bendy sat the young man in his lap and held him there by his biceps. Still, Sammy fought weakly against him, tears brimming in his closed eyes.  
"Please please please please Bendy no Bendy no-" he whimpered. "I don't want to- I want to- be normal! Please! Don't do this-" Sammy was cut off by Bendy's large clawed hand covering his mouth. He still let out muffled protests, despite the evident blush that had exploded from his cheeks within the past few moments.  
" **Shh shh shh shh, Sammy, dearest, my lovely, little, prophet. Shouldn't you know by now?** _ **I always get what I want,** ” the_ demon spoke.

     As he cooed at the struggling man, his other hand traveled down and started to palm him through his pants, giving his now aching erection some of the attention it needed.  
     Sammy cried out from under Bendy's palm, trying to shift his hips away from his claws. Bendy paid it no mind though, as he clumsily managed to undo the man's belt and slide off his pants. When he was done, he used the hand previously over Sammy's mouth to hold up his right leg by the bend of his knee. This way his lower body was locked in place for the time being, his legs in the perfect spread position.  
"Please please please please- I don't want to- I don't- I shouldn't-“ Sammy's hopeless stuttering was cut off by him trying to suppress a gasp, as Bendy traced a claw delicately along the protrusion that strained against the fabric of his underwear.  
     Meanwhile, two inky tentacles snaked around Sammy's chest and unbuttoned his shirt while two more held his arms above his head. They moved his arms downward so the other two could pull the shirt off of him, before dropping it in the floor. The whole time Sammy protested with a breaking voice, as sweat trickled down his reddened face. This couldn't be happening. This had to be another one of those nightmares. It had been going so well, why now?

     A tentacle directed Sammy's legs straight up, while two more yanked his underwear off of him.  
"No, no, no," he wailed the whole time, eyes clamped shut.  
" **Stop lyin' to yourself, doll~ You and me both know I'm irresistible~** " Bendy murmured, a smirk plastered on his face.  
     Sammy let out a choked sound halfway between a gasp and a moan. His face felt like it was on fire- scratch that, his whole body felt like a searing inferno.  
     Bendy let Sammy's legs resume their previous position, one held up by the knee, the other slung limply over the demon's lap. He reached around and began to stroke Sammy's length in a sickeningly dragging rhythm, affectively coating it in ink all the while. Sammy let out another choked moan, louder this time. He reached up and behind him, clawing at Bendy's neck desperately. He could feel himself slipping...slipping, slipping, slipping...falling back into Bendy.  
"M- m-" He stuttered, heaving breaths between every sound.  
Bendy tilted the left side of his head upward, as if to aid his hearing. He had the most cheeky, toothless smirk on his face.  
"M-MY LORD!~" finally, the all-too-perfect words came spilling out of the prophet's mouth once again. It had been far too long since he'd said those words. Far too long since Bendy had heard them too. But, it was all worth it here and now.  
"OH, my most magnificent Savior,..I can't believe you've chosen to pleasure me like this despite my detestable lack of faith...I don't know what came over me, but I swear to you here and now that I will never, NEVER, reject you that way again..." Sammy cried out, holding back the moans that dared to roll out of his throat so he could properly praise his Master. "You are the most perfect creature on the face of this earth...how could I..." he mumbled softly, staring down at the way Bendy's hand lovingly sheathed him.  
The demon leaned down and rubbed his head against Sammy's again, this time the other side. He purred lowly. " **There’s the prophet I know and love~** "  
Sammy felt a large, cool tongue lick up his neck and jaw, and his eyes rolled back in his head.  
"Ohohoho YES, this is all I need..." he breathed, a dopey smile wobbling across his face.  
" **Think ya might cum, Sam?~** " the demon teased, mouth right up against his ear. 

Sammy shook his head confidently. “Not until you allow it, my Lord.”  
     And at that, Bendy was almost impressed. He really had taught this boy well, hadn't he?  
     Meanwhile, Sammy really did feel the awful, aching buildup swirling in his gut, but there was something inside him that was holding it back.  
" **Well good, that means I have time to fuck ya too~** " Bendy chuckled.  
     Sammy let out a squeak of pure elation.  
He arched his back and wrapped his hands as best he could around Bendy's neck, desperately crying out, "Please my Lord use my body for your pleasure I would like nothing more~”  
" **You got it~** " Bendy replied.  
     He removed his hand from Sammy's member and placed it on his hindquarters, lifting him up slightly. Sammy could feel his Lord's own massive length throbbing against his backside and it almost sent him over the edge. But, he waited patiently, eyes watery and breathing labored. Finally, he felt Bendy entering him slowly, his own body weight bringing him down upon the demon. He did his best to relax, but the elation of being wrapped around Bendy once again after so long caused him to clench around his member.  
Bendy growled aggressively and bit down hard on Sammy's shoulder. He squeaked and clenched a bit harder, before finally relaxing. When he arrived at the base, the prophet's eyes rolled back in his head again and he bit down so hard on his lip he started to draw blood.  
_Finally._  
     He felt so full, so perfect, so complete.  
     Sammy's hands fell and pressed on Bendy's thighs, shakily holding him up as he arched his back and laid his head against the demon's chest.  
"My Lord~" he whimpered in a way that almost thrust Bendy into some sort of animalistic frenzy.  
     The demon snarled and raked his claws up Sammy's chest as his ink started to drip onto his head. Sammy mewled, eyes fluttering closed as ink dripped down his forehead and the bridge of his nose.  
     Finally, Bendy began to lift Sammy up, causing him to make another desperate whine, and then back down again, eliciting a pleasured groan. As he repeated the process, all the while letting out low, rumbling growls into Sammy's ear, the man murmured,  
"My Lord why are you so good to me I don't deserve it..."  
     Bendy moved his hands to Sammy's hips and continued moving him up and down on his shaft, black drool beginning to dribble over his bottom lip and down his chin.  
" **B'cause you're so good at takin' my cock, hun~** " he crooned in reply.

     Sammy moaned again, hands fluttering over his own length before gripping onto his thighs to stop himself.  
"M-my Lord may I...t-t-touch myself?" he squeaked, his head in its entirety quickly being covered in ink.  
     Bendy immediately slammed the man down hard onto him, causing him to squeal in surprise.  
“ **What, is this not enough for you?** " he roared.  
     Sammy leaned forward and heaved for a moment, trying to recover when Bendy reached up and yanked him back by his hair so that he was looking him in the eyes.  
" **Hey.** "  
     There were a couple moments of silence, save for Sammy's labored breaths. He clenched slightly around the demon in anticipation.  
" **...I love ya by the way.** ”  
He gave him a small, crooked smirk.

     Immediately, a shaky smile spread itself across Sammy's face, and Bendy could feel him tremble in his lap. The man covered his mouth with a shaking hand, an ecstatic squeak surfacing from his throat. He uncovered his mouth, trying to utter a coherent sentence.  
"M-...my Lord...you...youloveme-“ 

His hand clapped over his mouth again, his voice having reduced to nothing but an emotional whimper.  
     Sammy was unable to contain himself, and lifted himself up off of Bendy, whirling around so that he was facing him. He pressed himself against Bendy, and stroked the two of their lengths in tandem as he began to speak once more. All the passion he was capable of poured from his voice.  
"My Lord, I love you more than I could possibly-"  
     Bendy only chuckled and cut him off, lips crashing into his. He wrapped Sammy's hands around his neck and held onto his butt, shifting so that Sammy was in the floor on his back and he was on top of him. Sammy wrapped his legs around the demon's waist without missing a beat, and Bendy promptly thrusted into him once more. He broke the kiss with a raspy groan, moving down to lick Sammy's neck as he hit just the right spot inside his prophet.  
     The man below him yelped enthusiastically, bringing his Lord's face up to his and pressing their foreheads together. "Does my body please you as much as yours pleases me, my dear Savior?~" he breathed, a smile tugging at his lips as he looked into where Bendy's eyes would be if they weren't covered by ink.  
    The demon huffed hot breaths onto his face, grinning in return. He held onto Sammy's hips and rammed into him with all he had, and Sammy let his arms fall in the floor above his head and his head turn to the side, moaning with every exhale. Bendy licked his cheek affectionately all the while.  
     Meanwhile, thick globs of ink dripped profusely off the demon's body and onto Sammy's, sending a strange tingling sensation all throughout him. It seemed to be spreading over his skin in a way almost as if it had a mind of its own, but he wasn't paying that much attention at the moment. As he kissed all over Bendy's face and gave him the affectionate praise he loved, the ink crawled across his chest and up his arms; down his legs and around his back. Bendy just grinned and kept up the pace with the occasional grunt.  
     Within not too long, Bendy spoke up again, voice rough. “ **Okay prophet, ya ready for your Lord to finish ya off?** "  
" _Please_ Master," Sammy replied breathlessly, eyes closed as he savored every sensation.

     Bendy grabbed him by the chin and turned it so that they were face to face.

" **Look me in the eyes,** " he ordered.  
     Sammy obeyed, still whimpering beneath the demon as he picked up his speed. Bendy just grinned and huffed, wrapping a hand around Sammy's throat. His mouth opened as he gasped for breath, and Bendy put his tongue in his mouth as he suddenly poured thick hot ink into him.  
"MYLORDMAYI-" he choked out, legs tightening around Bendy's waist as he attempted to take all of it that he could.  
" **YES,** " the demon roared, left hand reaching down and smacking him hard on the backside.

     Sammy instantly came all over himself, the white mixing with the black of the ink covering him and forming a swirling grey splatter on his chest. Bendy just watched, grinning and panting over him. The demon's member liquified into nothing more than a puddle on the wood floor, but he remained overtop of his prophet, the two of them looking in each other's eyes and breathing heavily. Shakily, Sammy's hands found their way to the sides of Bendy's head, and a tired smile crossed his face. Quietly, he started to giggle. In return, Bendy chuckled in his low, baritone voice, and gave him another kiss on the lips. He really did love this inky sack of sin, didn't he?  
Then he slowly raised the both of them back upright, leaning against the wall and holding onto Sammy's head as he rested it on his shoulder.  
     After a while, Sammy shifted and slid down so that his back was up against Bendy's chest. It was then that he noticed his banjo leaning against the opposite wall. The prophet grinned, and scrambled over to it. He brought it back over to his Lord, and sat down with his back against him once more. Looking up at him, he saw the smile on his face and knew he was permitted to play. So, the prophet's inky black fingers found the strings, and gently plucked out a sweet tune. He closed his eyes and rested his head against Bendy, who in turn wrapped his large clawed hands around his front.  
     They didn't have to say anything to know that this was how every night would end from now on. Nothing else mattered, but the Lord and his Prophet. And as the prophet strummed his tune, the notes played out one chapter of their life and introduced the next one. And this one, would be much, much longer.

 

***

 

“Remember that, my Lord?” Sammy Lawrence asks the ink demon on whose thighs he rests, swirling the ink around with his finger.  "It feels like it's been eternities ago, since you blessed me with the duty of being your undying and eternally loyal companion and servant, but the memory is still as fresh in my mind as it ever was."  
     Bendy files his long claws with a discarded chip of wood from a broken board, listening to the distant shrill yelling of the Angel below. Besides that and the sound of ink dripping and flowing from every surface, the abandoned studio remains quiet these days, save for the sound of Sammy's velvety voice speaking to him all hours of the day. The demon would never admit it, but he's thankful for him and that voice. If it hadn't have been for that, not to mention his, other assets, Bendy would've been REALLY bored all these years. So, he reaches down and gently pets his prophet's head, and tells him,  
" **Mine too, Sam. Mine too.** "


End file.
